The Bones Of A Wolf
by tvanmusicgal
Summary: When Dr Remus Lupin, And FBI Investigator Sirius Black Are Placed Together To Help Solve Crimes, What Could Possibly Go Wrong? [AU, Slash] [Based On Bones] Much Better Than It Sounds, In My Opinion Anyway : Please Read & Tell Me What You Think
1. Intro

**The Bone's Of A Wolf-Introduction **

A blur of red hair could be seen rushing though the hustle and bustle of Washington Airport. The clicking of her shoes muffled by the announcement that flight 675 was on its last call. She was cursing slightly under her breath, making a rush towards the arrivals board. Her clicking shoes made a stop as she reached said board, which was currently blinking various languages.

"This board is broken" she exclaimed to the crowd walking past "hello, does anyone know what gate the Guatemala flight is landing?" The crowd ignored her question. "Oh great, I'm late." She said joining the crowd and running towards the information desk, and yet again making her clicking shoe's stop in front of an annoyed looking man currently on the phone.

"Excuse me sir, you have a glitch at the arrivals board" The man merely held up a hand in response "Hello, sir excuse me, yoo-hoo" The man's hand remained in place, she let out an aggravated sigh and pulled open her shirt, revealing a silk bra, the man dropped his phone, eye's and mouth going as wide as saucers. "Yeah, hi, the flight from Guatemala?"

"Tell me you tried excuse me first" An amused voice said from behind her, making the woman zoom around coming face to face with her best friend Remus Lupin. Her annoyance faded, and she turned around fully leaping into the mans arms. "Moony! Yes I did, welcome home"

Once she had untangled him from her bear like grip she bombarded him with questions "Are you exhausted? Was Guatemala awful? Was it horribly backward?"

"And yet I never had to resort to flashing for any information" He said in quite an amused tone.

She gasped "flashing for any fun reasons?" She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I was literally neck deep in a muddy grave, not exactly romantic"

"You know diving head first into a pit of death is not the best way of handling a messy brake up" The redhead stated.

"Lily, nothing me and David did could ever be considered 'messy'."

She laughed "Well then your were definitely not doing the right thing"

A tall man with a big build knocked Remus's bag of his shoulder, he gave an annoyed sigh and turned around facing the large man "Sir why are you following us?" The bigger man grabbed Rumus's arm about to pull him but he pulled back twisting his arm over the top of the mans loosing the mans grip. He then punched the man in the stomach making him crouch over. He kicked him in the chest.

"Attack! Security? Who the hell runs this airport?!?" Lily yelled, trying to find aid for her friend, who really doesn't need any aid.

Remus kicked the man in the chest a second time, and twisted the back of his arm behind his back stopping the man from standing up. "Go on Moony, kick his ass!" Lily shouted in encouragement before hitting the man with her purse twice.

Two security guards steped towards Remus pointing their guns to his face, as he holds onto the mans hand still forced behind his back without so much as batting an eyelid. "Step back now sir!" The bigger of the two guards ordered.

"He attacked me!" He states still holding the arm of her attacker.

"Sir I am homeland security" The 'attacker' stated from his position on the floor.

Lily looked sheepishly at the two security "There's been a little misunderstanding here"

Remus lets go of the homeland security guard and raises his arms "You can put your guns down". The officers begin to put away there guns and the homeland security guard stands up from the floor were he was pinned a second ago.

"What is he in charge now? No! I'll tell you when you can put away your weapons" The two officers raise there weapons again, looking a little afraid to face the wrath of there boss. The H.L.S Guard turns away from his officers, and towards Remus, he points towards the bag he had recently knocked on the floor "Hand over the bag" he commanded in his deep voice.

"Oh, is this what all the fuss was about?" He said using his currently raised hands to reach down and pick up the bag currently dropped on the floor, throwing it at the H.L.S Guard. He opens up the black carry bag, revealing a charred black skull. "Boo" Remus Says. The H.L.S Guard eye's go as wide as sausers dropping the bag, looking from the bag on the floor back to Moony, who raises an elegant blond eyebrow smiling.

* * *

Remus sat in the interrogation room of Washington Airport. His muscular arm, which was holding up his chin, was resting on the surface of the metal table, the charred skull from earlier still in the bag resting a few centimetres in front of him on said desk. He has been asked to identify himself, which to his great annoyance he was currently doing "I'm Dr Remus Lupin, I have been in Guatemala for the past two months identifying the victims of genocide. Including him" He nodded towards the skull.

"Most people in this situation…what they do is they sweat it." The H.l.S.Guard exsplained, rubbing his eye's in annoyance.

" Guatemala? Genocide? How are you any were near scary after that?" He asked, waving his arms slightly for emphasis.

The H.L.S.Guard ignored his statement "You know who doesn't sweat it?"

"Sociopaths" Another guard answers from next to him.

"I'm not a Sociopath! I'm an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian!" He answered agitated that the man wouldn't listen.

The man gave him a sceptical look "who works for the F.B.I. which I maybe believed if you had an I.D. that did more then allowed you access to the cafeteria" his voice mirrored his look. "You were illegally transporting human remains Sir AND you assaulted a Homeland Security Agent."

"Look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends but next time you should identify yourself before attacking me." He whipped his head around towards the door "What are you doing here?"

A man stepped towards the G.L.S.Guard holding up a I.D "FBI special agent Sirius Black, major crimes investigator. Moony here identifies bodes for us."

"Don't call me moony" He hissed at the agent "and I do more than identify them"

"He also writes books" Sirius said pulling a book out of his book with the words 'REMUS LUPIN' printed on the top.

"Fine, he's all yours" The H.L.S.Guard said waving his hand in signal that he was letting him go.

"Great, grab the skull and lets get outta here" Sirius said, smiling and waving in the direction of said skull.

"What? That's it? She's all yours? Why did you stop me?" Remus asked the security guard in an angry tone.

"Come on Moony, what does it matter? You're free to go. Let's just grab your bags." He say's picking up the bag himself.

"You set me up, you got hold of a questioning request from the FBI didn't you?" He looked from the homeland security guard to Sirius, who was smiling somewhat sheepishly, then back to the H.L.S.G who gave a chuckle.

"I love this book" He said handing the book back to its author, who looked infuriated. He takes the book, goes to the table and goes storming out of the room, dodging past Sirius, who steps slightly out of his way.

"C'mon" It needn't be said that Sirius obayed.

* * *

"That's the best you could do?" Remus said, finally looking away from the car window he had been gazing out of. 

"What?" Sirius played confusion

"Getting Homeland Security to snatch me so you can stage a fake rescue."

"Well at least I picked you up at the airport…huh? Alright c'mon. I mean I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there he stonewalled me."

"After what happened on the Umbridge case, I told Peter never to put you through. He's a good assistant, not the brightest bulb in the box at times, but otherwise good. You can drop me off anywhere here." Remus stated in a slightly angered tone.

Sirius made an attempt to change the subject hoping to get rid of the man next to hims anger "Alright listen. A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery..." Probably not the best subject change, but he could have done worse. None the less Remus cut him off mid-sentence

"Arlington National Cemetery if full of decomposed corpses. It's…a cemetery."

Moony always was a smartass..."Yeah but this one is your type of corpse. It wasn't in a casket."...But atleast he seems less angry to be cracking jokes...

"If you drive me one more block Black, I swere I'm screaming kidnap out the window"

...Or maybe not."You know I'm trying to build bridges here."

"Pull over"he said forcefully. The car stopped and Remus pushed open the door speeding his way down the crowded street.

"Bloody Doctors" Sirius mutterd under his breath stepping out of his car and storming after the speeding man."Look could we skip this part?" He shouted to the angry taller man ahead of him.

"I find you very condescending" He said in a huff not turning around to face the agent.

"Me? I'm condescending? I'm not the one who's gotta mention that he's got a doctorate every five…" He never got a chance to finish, as the Dr turned around slightly.

"I AM the one with the doctorate." He stated carring on in the directection of his apartments.

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm the one with the Badge and Gun. You know you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town."

He let out a bitter laugh " Yes I am. The next university is in Montreal. Parle vous frances?"

Sirius let out a sign, why the hell did that man have to be so damn smart? "Look Moony, whats it gonna take?" he asked in a slightly pleading tone.

Remus paused mid-step as if thinking about it then turned around, a smile lighting his features "Full participation in the case"

"Done"

"and I'm not just talking about all the lab work...everything"

"What do you want me to do? Spit in my hand? We're Molder and Skully."

"Who's Skully?" Remus said, smirking slightly at the agent.

Despite himself Sirius smiled "Anyone you want, just...get back in the car"

* * *

Soo what do you think? 

I'm sorry this chapter is almost identical to what happend in the pilot of bones (If Anyone Has Seen It) But I promice It will become more my own in later chapters : )

Please review if you did like, and I will try and write back if I can, but I'm a busy bee, with doing my GCSE's etc so I opologise if I don't reply right away : )

Also I Don't Own Harry Potter (Or Any T.V Show/Book/Anything) So Don't Sue : P


	2. The First Case  Part 1

**The Bones Of A Wolf-Chapter 1**

The black SUV pulled up outside of Arlington National Cemetery, a shine reflection its contours in the sun. There was an eary silence In the air on the inside of the car, until the black haired agent broke it.

"Were here" he stated in what he hoped to be in a cheerful manner.

"Wouldn't have guessed" The blonde man replied in a sarcastic tone, opening the door and stepping out of the car one foot at a time.

Sirius sighed, before copying his actions on the drivers side. "I thought we had gotton over this row".

"What is the context of the find?" He asked pointedly ignoring Blacks statement.

Once again Sirius sighed, but answered his question "Routine landscaping. Dropped a load over by the pond. One of the workman thought he saw something."

The pair walked in silence though the hundreds of white marble tombstones, which looked slightly out of place on such a sunny day. They eventually arrived at a medico-legal truck, out of which stepped a short, plump man, who stood at about 5 foot 7. Not that short, however when he stood next to Remus who was about 6ft1 and Sirius who was about 6ft he looked very small. He turned around once out of the car, and flashed a smile at Dr Lupin, who returned it with a smile of his own.

"Hello Peter" Said the Dr in a pleasant tone, well more pleasant than when he addressed Sirius anyway.

"This eco-warrior look works for you" Peter said looking at his boss admirably

"Kiss-ass" Sirius muttered loud enough so only Lupin could hear. Who shot him a nasty glance before turning back to Peter smiling.

"Thanks"

"Very action orientated" The plump assistant continued.

"Agent Black, you remember my assistant Peter Pettigrew?"

"Oh Yeah" He said in quite a distasted tone, which the small man seemed too miss.

"How was Guatemala? Dig up lots of massacre victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes?" He said eagerly to Remus.

"Peter, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond." Remus ordered ignoring the mans questions.

"Right away Dr.Lupin" He marched off.

"He's got no sense of discretion that kid, typical squint." Sirius said to the taller man as they approached the pond with the boat waiting.

"I don't know what that means" Remus said in confusion.

"Well when the cops get stuck we bring in people like you, you know squints, you know to squint at things." He explained.

"Oh you mean people with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills." Remus smirked, tossing his bag to Sirius who caught it.

"Yeah" The agent said, slightly confused if the 'squint' had out smarted him or not.

* * *

The two men stood on the boat in the centre of the lake, Sirius picked up an orange case at the bottom of the boat, opened it pulling out a camera with a large wire attached to it. He slowly lowered the devise into the muddy pond beneath them and made sure the camera never came into contact with any large obsticals. 

"What exactly am I supposed to be squinting at?" Remus asked the agent, raising an eyebrow as he watched the screen as various underwater life came into view.

"Its like pornography, you'll know it when you see it." Sirius answered joining Dr Lupin in searching for…well whatever they were looking for, whilst he continued moving the camera slightly, until finally a large bone came into view on the murky screen.

"Yeah ok. This is a crime scene" Remus said, a grave expression on his face.

* * *

The Dr and his assistant stood under the muddy, brown underfoot, examine the remains of some so far un-known body. A silence hung in the air, as both men concentrated on the body before them. The only noise braking the silence, the click and flash of peters camera, as he took various pictures of the body from various angles, and the background music of the Washington crickets chirping in the grass and trees surrounding the pond. 

"The remains were wrapped in formula flat poly construction sheeting." Remus finally said to his assistant.

"PVC coated chicken wire." Peter pointed out.

"Weighted. That's why the body didn't surface during decomposition, the skeleton is complete but the skull is in fragments." The doctor stated.

Sirius approached the two 'sqints' working on the remains.

"What can you tell me?"He asked the pair.

"Not much. She was a young woman probably between 18 and 22 approximately five foot three. Race unknown. Delicate features." Remus explained.

"That's all?"

"Tennis player" Remus added.

"You got a pretty, female, tennis player out of all that gunk?" Black said, somewhat impressed by their findings.

"Hip diffusion gives age. Pelvic bone shape gives sex." Peter exsplained.

"Bursitis in the shoulder. In somebody this young must be an athletic injury."

"When did she die?"

"Ehh" The two said in unison.

"What does that even mean?" He said in confusion.

"It means, you have to wait for the bug and slime guy to tell us that" Peter stated.

"No clothing" Moony added to the description.

"You know in my line of work no clothing usually means a sex crime"

"Well in ours, lack of clothing could just mean that the victim merely favoured natural fibres" Remus pointed out.

"Your suit for example will outlast your bones by decades." Peter exsplained. At which Black gave his suit a critical once over.

* * *

Three figures walked through the maze like corridors of the Jeffersonian Institute Natural History Museum. The figure in th lead is a tall looking coloured man, who was no more than 40 and despite how intimidating he looked, stood no more than 5ft 9. He had a strong build and an air of seniority about him. In other words, he looked like a man not to mess with. Behind him was a tall man about 6ft1, who despite his hight looked far less intimidating than the man ahead of him. He was quite a slim build, however there were noticeable muscles underneath his white shirt, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up slightly above his elbows revealing muscle clad, tanned arms. His thick tawny hair falling into his amber eye's, as he rushed to keep up with the stern man, and even further behind him was a short plump boy, who although slightly younger than the taller male was having a harder time keeping up with the leader. 

"Dr. Kingley, I wish you wouldn't just give me to the FBI." Remus said to the stern coloured man, in a slightly pleading tone.

"As a federally funded institution the Jeffersonian must seize every opportunity to prove our worth to our friend in congress which means I loan you out as I see fit. Especially to federal agencies." He responded in a deep african american accent.

"Loan out implies property, Dr.Kingsley. The FBI will never respect me properly." Remus said, slightly insulted that he had been referred to as such.

"I do not view you as property, Dr. Lupin. You are one of the Jeffersonians' most valuable assets." He said in a slightly kinder tone.

"Can I just ask you this by definition, property?" Peter piped in.

"What's the rule Mr.Pettigrew?" His firm tone was back.

"You only converse with PhD's." Peter said in a tone of someone who had just been told that they are not allowed snacks before dinner "You realize I'm halfway through two doctorates. Two halves make a whole so mathematically speaking." He said trying to prove his worth.

"Go polish a bone Mr.Pettigrigrew" Kingsley dismissed, and peter stopped following defeated.

"Dr. Kingsley, F.B.I. agents will never respect any of us as long as you simply dole out scientists like office temps." Remus argued. Kinglsey stopped walking and faced the younger man.

"Dr Lupin, are you playing me?" He said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

He gave him his best angelic face "you know I'm no good at that".

The older man couldn't contain himself and gave him a lopsided smile, raising a sceptical brow "hmm, thus far… but you have a disturbingly steep learning curve." He said before stalking off.

* * *

Four figures stood in the Jeffersonian lab, there is a glass ceiling and there is a raise centre platform. On the platform there is all sorts of computers, tables, and lab equipment. Remus, Lily, James and Peter stood gathered around the remains from the pond discussing the newest case.

"The pond is not only warm and teaming with microbes which accelerated decomposition but it houses black carp and coy which fed on the body." James potter exsplained to the group.

"Can I say, as the only normal person here…eew?" Lily said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. James smiled at her cute gesture.

"I got three larval stages of trichoptera, cara nibidae…"James continued, but was cut off by Dr.Lupin.

"Can we cut to the chase?"

"The body has been in the lake one winter and two summers."

"The spring before last?" He asked the spectacled boy.

"You really think I'm listening?" James said changing the subject. Remus shot him a look of confusion.

"The book" Lily explained to Remus, who looked at her, Lily nodded and smiled.

"No, no , no your not in the book" He said slightly flustered and flapping his arms.

"Sure he is, we all are" Peter input.

"No, none of you are in the book. Those are fictitious characters based on…"Moony began, but James cut her off.

"I found some small skull fragments in the silt." He said, changing the topic once again to the case, and the computer screen comes on with images of the skull in greater detail.

"We're out of the book now and we are back in real life." Lily put in.

"I guess were on a temporaria." James said, still talking about the case.

"Frog bones" Remus explained, relieved of the change in topic.

"Also some tiny gold links as from a fine chain." James said, enhancing said gold links.

"Just to clarify. I'm not a virgin. No where near in fact." Peter pointed out, referring once again to the book. Remus groaned at the change in topic.

"Who you captured perfectly…is Black. Buttoned-down but buckets of sexual confidence which …ugh…I for one would love to tap." Remus shot Lily an annoyed look, and James shot one of somewhat jealousy.

"It's not right to discuss tapping asses in front of a soaker." Said peter, looking pointedly at the skeleton.

"I can't bounce back and forth between my book and real life. Since we are stuck with real life let's just forget the book." Remus said in annoyance.

"I haven't analyzed whatever it was the victim was holding in her hand." James magnifies the image of the hands on the screen "It looks like cellulose." Remus silently thanked James for the change in topic once again.

"Paper?" Lily asked.

"Mmmm possibly" James agreed.

"I found microscopic grit embedded in the skull fragments. I need you to identify those too remove the remaining tissue." Remus said to Peter, who nodded in response "I will debris the skull fragments myself. Reassemble it so Angela can put a face on the victim."

"Good, I prefer holographs. They don't stink." Lily said pleased.

"Peter, I don't like those terms for human remains. Soaker…crispy critter." Remus told his smaller assistant.

"I know Dr.Lupin" Peter said in an apologetic manner.

* * *

Remus studied the many tiny skull fragments littered across the glass desk like a puzzle waiting to be figured out. He slowly put the pieces gracefully together, hours flew by as he worked on the puzzle pieces in front of him, until eventually the likeness of a skull began to emerge. Once he had finally finished with the work set out in front of him he sat down at the table admiring what he had spent all night working on, until his vision became blurry and his eye's began to close on there own accord as sleep over took him. 

Peter walked quietly up to the table his boss had been working all night at, to find the older man with his head resting on the desk, his eye's shut tight and his breathing even. He smiled fondly at the image as the tawny haired man let out a sigh in his sleep. He placed the red coffee mug down on the table in front of his sleeping boss and walked away just before Remus, sleepily opened his eye's looking at the coffee cup, and the skull in front of him that he had worked all night on.

* * *

Sirius sat in a large dimly lit office, sitting at a large desk with an assortment of picture frames and other items scatterd across it, in a surprisingly neat fashion. The only thing he could get a proper look at though was a small plague facing his way which read 'Director Of The FBI-Albus Dumbledore'. Facing him at the desk was a tall man with white hair and a grey beard, which were both too long is Sirius's opinion. However odd this man looked, he was fair, and well liked by many of the other Agents, including Sirius. 

"Let me guess, you're here to talk about Dr.Lupin" Albus asked. He was also very perseptive, which was probably the reason he was made the director of the FBI.

"Yes sir" Sirius noted the certain knowing twinkle in the mans eye.

"I see…so you want to take a squint out into the field in an active murdur investigation?"

"Yes sir"

"I thought you said he wouldn't work with you any more", the twinkle in his eye remained.

Sirius looked slightly sheepish "Well the last case we worked he provided a description of the murder weapon and the murderer but I didn't give him much credence."

"Oh?" The older man said, raising a silver eyebrow above his half-moon spectacles

"Yes well. He did it by looking at the victims autopsies"

"Was he right about it?" The older man asked

"Yes, turns out he was right on both plus the pond victim" He handed the older man a file which he accepted "Lupin gives me the victims' age, sex, and favourite sport."

Albus chucked slightly "Which is?"

"Tennis"

"He's good" Dumbledore commented a half smile on his old face.

"No, he's amazing. If the only way I can get him back on my side is to bring him out in the field I'm willing." Sirius said firmly, Albus smiled a knowing smile.

"I should think he'll be an exellent contribution to the team" He stood up, reaching over the desk and shaking hands with Sirius, who gave the man a smile.

"Yes sir" Sirius said accepting the folders back of the Director.

* * *

I did some editing of this chapter, changed it so Kinglsey's Remus's boss instead of McG and edited some mistakes

If You Read This Chapter Could You Please Leave Me A Review

Thanks : )


	3. The First Case Part 2

**The bones of a wolf-chapter 3**

The apartment of Dr Remus Lupin lay practically un-touched. There was not a lamp out of place, and not a wall in the vicinity not occupied with shelves worth of artefacts gathering a thin layer of dust. The only evidence of life in these walls was the coffee cup present on the coffee table, a small amount of cold liquid occupying the bottom, and the laptop folded over lifeless next to it. Well that, and the body currently sleeping under the dark brown sheets, in contrast with the body's pale skin. The owner of said body was currently breathing in an even tone, proving that the occupier was in fact asleep under the thick quilt.

_Click_

The sleeping mans eye's shot open, and he quickly sat up, perking his ears for any further sound of disturbance. The sound repeated itself, which was enough confirmation for Remus too shoot under his bed, and pick up a base-ball bat hidden for emergencies such as this , he held it in his hands threateningly, much like a batter ready to hit a home run. He padded gracefully and silently much like a cat stalking it pray, and reached the door leading to the landing, were the source of the disturbance was coming from. He stood just out of sight of the intruder, holding his bat ready to strike as he listened to the soft shuffling across his wooden floors.The sound had came close enough, and with the speed of a cheetah Remus sent his baseball bat swinging around the corner, and strait into his very own TV. A huge smash sound ricocheted off the cream walls, and the sound of a bump shortly followed it. Yep, Remus had definitely broken his TV, but on the bright side at least he had also captured the thief, and to be honest, he wasn't to fond of that television anyway. Once the culprit had definitely hit the ground, Remus towered over the figure still holding the baseball bat, ready to hit the robber again, should it try to harm him. He stood over the broken TV on the persons chest and looked down into a pear of Green eyes. Remus gasped.

"David!?!"

* * *

Remus let out an agitated sigh as he handed an ice pack to the man sitting in front of him, the man who happened to be the thief trying to steal his TV and also happed to be his ex-boyfriend. 

"It's not rational for you to choose the first day I'm back to reclaim your television." His tone was surprisingly gentle given the circumstances, but this was mostly due to the fact that Remus was tired.

"While you were away I thought a lot about why we broke up." David seemed to ignore Remus's statement altogether.

Remus sighed "We fought all the time and don't like each other anymore."

"We fought because you were emotionally distant and cold but sexually speaking, I think you will agree.." David explained

Remus let out a slightly angry laugh "You didn't come for your T.V. You timed this for a booty call." He stood up, and grabbed his intruder by the arm "Okay, you're leaving." He said, dragging his ex slightly to the door as he spoke.

"You're intimacy issues are probably due to being orphaned so young." David tried, whilst currently being dragged.

"Ugh, I hate Psychology, you're just horny."

"Lupin do you want to spend the rest of your life alone?" He asked once they arrived at Moony's front door.

Ok, now Remus was officially pissed "Okay, I don't know about the rest of my life but I sure as hell wish I was alone right now." He exclaimed opening the door and shoving David slightly out of it.

"So what? We split the cost of the T.V.?" David said turning to face him once outside.

"Ugh. Goodbye." Remus said, slamming the door in his face and walking back towards his living room to have a wake-me-up coffee whilst rubbing his pupils out of stress. As he approached the coffee machine, his phone began to ring, Remus let out an annoyed sigh and picked the blasted machine up.

"What?"

* * *

The four colleagues stood in the practically all white room of the holograph projection suite. Three of which were stood gazing at the area the holograph was about to appear, and the forth was sat at a computer screen typing in the details of the latest victim. One of the three stood around the holograph projector gazing around the white room in some what awe. 

"This is interesting Lily" Sirius spoke, as the fifth and final member of the team arrived.

"Good morning" The Dr said pleasantly after his wake-up coffee. "Does Black know how this works?" he asked the red head on the computer.

"This computer program which I designed, patent pending, accepts a full array of digital input, processes it, and then projects it as a three dimensional holographic image." Lily explained to the agent who gave her a blank look.

"Okay" He said somewhat distantly as he tried to process what she had just said.

"Did you get that?" Remus said, the sides of his mouth twitching slightly in amusement.

"Yeah, that patent pending part." Sirius said trying to sound as though he knew what he was talking about.

Lily continued typing into the computer whilst speaking to the group "Remus reassembled the skull and applied tissue markers."

"Her skull was badly damaged but racial indicators, cheekbone dimensions, nasal arch, occipital measurements suggests African-American." Remus explained.

Angela typed one last piece of information into the computer "And we have our victim" She said smiling with slight pride as a large hologram came up were the once empty space was of a woman's upper body. The four others in the room gazed at it in awe, impressed by their friends work.

"Whoa" Sirius exclaimed, mouth agape, as he stepped closer to the hologram and put his hand inside of it, small specs of light fragmenting as he moved his fingers inside of it. "I have to admit, that's pretty cool" he said in a tone showing he was impressed. Remus batted his hand away from inside the hologram.

"Lils, rerun the program substituting Caucasian values." Lily nodded at Remus's request and typed something into the computer again. The hologram changed shape slightly into that of a Caucasian girl. "Does she look familiar to anyone?" He asked looking at the group, who all shook there heads no. He returned his gaze back to Lily, "split the difference, mixed race".

"Lenny Kravitz or Vanessa Williams?" Lily asked him.

"I don't know what that means" Remus said, a look of slight confusion on his face. Lily began to type into the computer again, the caucasion girl disappeared and was replaced with one similar, but of mixed race. "Lily reduce tissue depth over the cheek bones to the jaw line." Lily repeated the process of earlier and yet another head appeared varying only slightly. He looked once again at the group "Does anyone recognise her?" He repeated.

"Not me" Peter said un-helpfully.

"Wait. Is that who I think it is?" Lily said looking disbelievingly at the holograph.

"The girl who had the affair with the Senator." Realisation dawning in Peters eyes.

Sirius looked grave "Her name is Cleo Louise Eller. The only daughter to Ted and Sharon Eller. Last seen approximately nine p.m., April 6th, 2003 leaving the cardio-deluxe gym on Kay Street. She didn't even make it to her car."

"Pretty good memory" Remus commented slightly impressed.

"Yeah, well its my job to find her" He replied a frown on his features.

"Well in that case congratulations on your success." James said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not exactly how I wanted it to end"

* * *

The sun beamed down on the Jeffersonian's, maze like garden. James, Lily and peter sat on the steps leading to the large, magnificent, white building whilst Sirius stormed down the steps Remus hopping slightly too keep up with Black's pace. 

"Cleo Eller is not just some missing girl." Sirius shouted slightly.

"Yeah, she's the senate intern who was boinking Senator Cornelius Fudge." James replied munching into his sandwich as he spoke.

"I was secondary in the investigation to the disappearance of that girl and we couldn't confirm that." Black responded, looking at a picture of the girl in a folder he was carrying. "How did you recognize her before she even had her own face?" He asked a little more quietly talking directly to Remus.

"I recognized the underlying architecture of her features the rest is just window dressing." He explained, still in the process of catching up to the speeding FBI agent.

"I'm not an expert but shouldn't he be happier?" Peter piped in, slightly confused.

"Oh no, believe me I'm happy" Sirius said, forcing a fake grin in there general direction before turning around and his face turned into a look of anger again as he carried on ahead.

"You seem happy to me" Said Lily sarcastically .

"I need this kept quiet." Sirius directed at them all.

"Ha! Cover up." James said putting down his sandwich and raising his fist in triumph.

"Paranoid conspiracy theory." Sirius rolled his eye's to the sky.

"Is it paranoia conspiracy that Monica Lewinski was a K.G.B. trained sex agent mole?" James yelled to him defensively, going back to his chicken and sweetcorn sandwich.

"So what do we do next? Confront the Senator?" Remus said, now hopping slightly across the grass too keep up with the agent.

"Listen Moony…" He began.

"Don't call me Moony"

"I know we talked about you coming out into the field…"

Remus stopped at these words "Oh, you rat bastard!" He yelled trying yet again to keep up with Sirius.

"A case this big. The director is going to create a special investigation unit and if I line all my ducks up in a row, then maybe, I can head it up."

"I don't know what that means but I think maybe I can be a duck." Remus said defiantly.

Sirius sighed "You're not a duck okay. On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the streets. Squints in the lab."

Remus stopped again. "Well in that case the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond." He said smugly. At this Sirius stopped too and turned around to face him.

"You do that and I'm a dead duck" Sirius said pleadingly stepping closer to Remus. "What are you trying to do?"

"Blackmail you" Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Blackmail a Federal Agent?" Sirius asked in a disbelieving tone raising a brow.

"Yes"

"I don't like it"

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to."

Sirius sighed in defeat "Fine. Your in." Remus smiled, and Sirius couldn't help smiling a little too.

* * *

"Your certain it's Cleo Eller?" Albus directed at the two men in front of him, one wearing a white casual shirt the top button undone, and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and pare of brown pants occupying his legs. The other wearing a black suit; blazer, tie and all. Albus's face had a serious expression on it, no trace of the earlier sparkle behind his half-moon spectacles. 

"The profile is dead on. Age. Race. Height." The one in the brown pants, Remus, explained.

"Plus the timeline fits. I mean Cleo Eller did play tennis in college," Sirius continued.

Albus cut him off slightly "talk to me about the senator"

"Uh, Cleo Eller, the victim worked for senator Fudge." He handed his boss a picture of said senator.

"It was reported that they were involved sexually" Remus added.

"We can't confirm that" Sirius jumped in.

"Fudge is a hound, everyone knows that" Albus said gravely, considering the age of the man it seemed quite foreign to his lips.

"Ken Johnson" He handed the director a picture of Ken "Cleo's boyfriend." He explained.

"Johnson's still Fudge's aid. Johnson keeps Bethlehem's calendar. No way the senator has an affair that Johnson doesn't know about. No sexual relationship. No motive. What about the stalker?"

"Oliver Lauriea" Sirius said, handing the director yet another picture.

The director nodded at the picture, he looked up at Black "What's your move?"

"I would like to inform the Eller's that we've found their daughter."

Albus nodded his approval "Understandable"

"I will have the details of the cause of death by this afternoon" Remus told them.

"And that's where we will get started."

* * *

There We Go : ) There's Chapter 3 For You, Please Tell Me What You Think, By Clicking That Button Right There vv You Know You Want To ; )

Also I Would Like To Say Thanks To The 4 Who Have Already Reviewed :D

Anywho I Think Thats It, I Will Hopefull Finish This Case Off In The Next Chapter, But I'm Not Making Any Promices Incase It Takes A Few Chapters

Anyway Thanks 


End file.
